Mistys Failure
by orangeswillbeoranges
Summary: Misty is left to run the gym but fails misrebaly the inspectors give her one last chance to prove herself, but can she save the gym? Please read and review this is my first fanfic! Pokeshipping, aaml
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For all you saddos who read the disclaimer I dont own Pokemon (Like I would)

A/N: dollymixrocoutloud is typing she cant spell so dont diss da fanfic.Please review you know you want to!

"Misty we're going on holiday again wont be back for a month bye remeber to look after the gym" Daisy called as she left early that morning

"But youre supposed to be helping me with my training!" Misty began to yell but they had already gone out of the door.

"Stupid inconsiderate idiots" muttered Misty under her breath she looked around for her mallet but realized they had already gone.

"Oh well Ill just have to take my temper out on Brock" She sighed. Running to his house she knocked on the door Forest answered.

"Hi Forest, arent you getting big? is brock in?" she said sweetly fluttering her eyelasshes.Sweat began to pour down Forests neck .

"Umm uh um uh" Forest stammered

"Thanks your so helpful" she said cheerfully and stepped into the house. Five minutes later ther was a moan of

"oooooooowwwwwww"

from Brock and Misty bounced cheerily out of the house and back to the gym.

* * *

Misty managed to scrape through the next few the next few days running the gym ,even though she didnt know what she was doing. 

By the end of the week, the gym was in utter chaos. That evening Misty switched on the tv exausted. It was the news.

_Today over 5 gyms have been closed because of their poor standards. The inspecters are now on their way to ceruealean city._

"OH NOOO!" screamed Misty "What am I gonna do, if my sisters find out the gym is closed when they get back and what will ash think of me" she sobbed. "Ash will think i'm a complete loser. Hes really cool and amazing with pokemon. I suck. I cant even keep togepi from leaving!" Tears streamed down her face at the thought of togepi and Ash.

"But I have to pull myself together and save the gym. I have to do what Ash would do in my place." At that thought she went to bed.

* * *

The next day, the inspectors came to ceruelean city and the gym was still in complete chaos. 

"Oh help oh help! what am I gonna do!" said Misty running round in circles making a hole in the ground and dust under her feet.

Just then the inspectors burst into the room in scary black uniforms and dark shades.

"We are the offical pokemon gym inspectors. If your gym is unsatisfactory. we **will** shut you down even if you scream and beg." Misty fell down on her knees and said in a pleading voice.

"Please sir dont shut down the gym. Its not usally like this. MY parents have just died and my sisters abondoned me and left to live in Sinnoh." But the inspector werent listening.They had already began the inspection.

"I'm sorry but this gym is in a terrrible state. The water needs cleaning. Theres dead Magickarp floating on the top of the pool. The food store is empty and the pokemon are starving. and you have failed all your battles ... and as a gym leader."

"Please sir dont shut down the gym. Its not usally like this. MY parents have just died and my sisters abondoned me and left to live in Sinnoh."

"Well, that changes things"

"Really?" Said Misty, wide eyed and looking hopeful

"No! a gym leader is responsible for everything. No excuses, I dont care about your personal problems!" One said, turning to leave

Misty pleaded

"Well at least let me have a battle to save the gym"

The inspectors turned around and stopped in their tracks.

"Ok Misty this is your last chance to save your Gym"

A/N: So, this is my first fic so dont be put off .Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hi- I don't own the pokemon characters

Authers note : O.k this is the second chapter hope you like it! Please pleesae reveiw it

A few hours later Misty was standing at one end of the gym and the inspector at the other. The pool had now been cleaned. (or at least there was no dead macickarp floating on top of the water.)

"O.K this is your last chance to save the gym Misty, mess this up and you may as well consider your gym done for" snarled the inspector

"And I will be the judge" annoced the tallest and meanest of the inspctors " This will be a one on one pokemon battle, Three two one GO"

"Misty was shaky as she waited for the inspector to choose his pokemon. What if she messed up? But she pushed that thought out of her mind. She had to concentrate on the battle.

By this time the inspector had already got out his pokemon and was waiting impationtly for misty todo the same.

" Come on he called, stop standing there. I know this is your last moments in the gym but hurry up"

Misty wanted to retort but could not think of anything to say as her mind was whirling. She gathered herself together and said in what she hoped was an intimatating voice

"O.K, I hope your prepared ..to lose. Go Starmine"

But instead of Starmine coming ou it was Psyduck

"What," cried Misty " This cant be happening to me, everything seems to go wrong!"

Psyduck wobbled on the edge of the pool for a moment it looked like he wasn't going to fall in, but no

He hit the water with aload smack and water sprayed everywhere, soaking Misty to the skin

"NO, he can't swim"

Misty's face was burning now. Whoever heard of a pyduck that couldn't swim?

The inspectors seemed to be thinking the same thing. They were roaring with laughter.

Misty had no choice, she had to jump in and save psyduck.

She jumped. The water on her face was cool and fresh, and for a moment she felt acalm and relaxed

This did not last long however. Misty spotted phyduck and swan to the surfice with him .

This was not easy as pyduck was terrifed of water. He was struggling out flaling madly and when Misty was back on the side she was completly out of breath.

The inspecter were still laughing.

" Misty your'e the loser" chocked the judge as he was trying to talk and laugh at the same time

"Hey!, that's not fair. I can't lose, it wasn't even a battle!"

" Sorry" said the other inspector, but he didn't sound sorry at all "Rules are rules and you lost fair and square"

And at that they strood away

"Oh yes ", the tall inspector had turned around . "we will be back next week to demolish the gym"

"Demolish the.." Misty gasped. She was finding it hard to take everything in

She started to run after them. She had no idea what she was going to say to them but she just new she had to save the gym.

As she ran outside she was just in time to see a black car wizz around the corner.

They had gone

For a moment Misty came over quite faint

She sat on the grass fuming

This had definatly beenthe worst day of her entire life.

A/N: So Mistys lost the gym and the inspectors are coming to demolish it ,not looking to good for misty . Please please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon characters

A/N : Thanks to every one who is reviewing it is great to hear what you think

Misty lay in her bed unable to go to sleep her eyes were red and puffing from crying. She would still be crying if she had any tears left to sheed.

Misty lay worrying in the dark. She was confused and fightened and was finding it hard to take in all that had happened that day.

She stared at the clock but did not take in what it said. Outside the sun was beginning to give out a warm redish glow

Misty got up. She could not sleep anymore anyway. She went into the kitchen. The bright light stung her eyes. She poured herself some breakfast and completly missed the bowl so it splied onto the floor

Just then she heard the letterbox open and shut. Wirily she trugged down the hall, there was a letter sitting on the doormat.

Misty picked it up and imetiatly dropped it again. She had just seen the writing on the front. Ash's writing. Slowly she picked it up and with shaking fingers opened it.

_Dear Misty,_

_I'm so proud of you. You have finally completed your ampition to beome a gym leader. I will be passing through the city to day on my way to palet town so I will drop by and see how you are getting on ._

_Bye_

_Ash_

Misty stared at the letter in horrer. Ash. Coming . Today!!

How on earth was she going to explain to Ash that she had lost the gym already when she had only been leader of it for a few days?

Ash had said he was proud of her. What would he thinkof her. Probubly he would think she was a right loser. At that thought tears sprang to Mistys eyes. Yes Ash would hate her, think she was stupid.

She was sure, she could not face Ash. She could not face the look he would give her when she told him about her failier.The look she new that he would give. Disapointment, resentment.

" How could I ever have thought that he liked me, " she sobbed to the empty room " He has no reason to like me, i'm useless. I can't even run the gym for a few days. My pokemon are rubbish too. Whoever heard of a Pyduck that can't swim!!"

By now Misty was sobbing hystericly . She did not no what she wanted to do or where she wanted to go. She didn't want to exist any more.

She ran outside. The weather was completly the opposite to her mood, warm and sunny.

Misty looked around her. People were walking down the street oposite her, talking and laughing. It seemed incledable to her that other poeple were happy, without a care in the world with nothing to worry about.

She ran on , blinded by tears, she did not no where her feet were taking her, nor did she care.

Eventually she came to the very edge of the town.

She walked on for a little bit until she got to the cliff which jutted out over the sea. She did not want to be with people anymore

Misty sat down on the sun baked grass suddenly she began to feel very drowsy

The sun beat on her forehead as she lay her head on the ground

_Misty was standing next to the gym. Ash was there. " Hey, Misty, " He called "Hows it like running the gym"_

_"Ash I have failed ," Misty sobbed "The inspectors have shut it down"_

_"Oh Misty , how could you be so stupid! You only lasted a few days"_

_Ash laughed , but it was not his laugh. It was the cruel harsh laugh of the inspector_

Misty sat up bolt upright drenched in sweat. She knew now for definate that she could not go and meet Ash. There was only one way out of it.

She new Ash would find her. Yes. This was the only way. She had made up her mind.

Misty looked over the edge of the cliff. It was not nice and sunny here. The waves slammed against the rock and she felt seaspray on her face

There was nothing left for her in this world. Ash was the only thing that mattered to her and he did not love her.

And at that final thought of despare she steeped to the edge of the cliff ...and jumped.

A/N: What a great place to stop!! I know i'm evil. What do you think is going to happen next? Please please reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon characters

A/N : Thankyou for the reviews, they are great!!!!

Misty felt herself gaining speed as cold wind rushed up to meet her face. She felt blood in her mouth. She must have knocked herself on one of the rocks and she had not realised. She did not feel any pain. She heard the slap of the sea beneth her and new it would not be long now.

Just as she thught it was all going to end , a strong hand gripped hers and hauled her up onto one of the ledges in the cliff

* * *

Misty had just time to see Ash's face before she blacked out and knew no more. 

Misty slowly opened her eyes. A bright light burned on her face and she closed them again. Her head felt heavy, all of her body was heavy. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing there.

Misty tried to remember, but however hard she tried and strained she could not underastand how she could have got like this.

She heared a sound by the side of the bed she was lying in . Ash .

Then it all came flooding back to her. She saw t as if it was a vidio in her mind

_A distrout girl standing at the edge of a cliff a boy running up behind her calling over and over again "Misty , Misty , Misty!" But too late . The girl had jumped. As she fell she knocked her head on a jutting out rock where it was stained red . The boy had run down to a lowere part of the cliff and caught her as she fell..._

"Ash " Misty cried, and he was by her bedside in an instant.

Misty did not know what to say and insted buried her head in his shoulder.

" IT's alright Misty , your safe now," Ash said tring to sooth her tears.

Misty was exhausted. She lay herself down on her pillow and drifted into sleep

* * *

When she woke up the next day Misty was feeling much better. For most of the day she had talked to Ash. They had not yet got onto the subject of the gym. 

Misty new that at some point they would have to talk about it. But not now. Not when she was so happy and relaxed.

"...and then I caught a Lapras. It's quiet good already but I am going to train it up until it's the best. So how are you getting on with the gym?

Misty could not speak. Now?. Why did he have to ask her now? How could she tell him?

"uumm...well..er..eeerrr...it's going o.k... I..." her voice trailed off feedly

" Great " Ash said unpeterbed. "So we can go visit it tomorrow then. If your feeling up to it that is?" He asked hopefully

He had cornered her. There was no way out of it this time. Misty turned to look at his face. She was sure that this would be the last time she would see him smiling at her.

She gathered herself up and tried to tell him in a conferdent voice. But nothing came out her open mouth.

Ash was staring at her a look of concern on his face.

"Misty, are you o..." but he was stopped in his tracks as Misty flung herself on him and sobbed

She told him everything from how she lost the battle to the scene on the cliff top.

After she had finished Misty felt much better. Now Ash could hate her and laugh at her.

But he did not.

" Well then, you know what i've got to do now don't you" he said standing up.

Misty's heart sank. He was going to leave her. She know he was.

" Your'e going?" she said in a choked voice.

" Of course not " he said, a little affented. " I'm going to save the gym"

A/N: Sorrry it took so long to update. There will be another one soon (well, quite soon)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon characters

A/N : Thanks to everyone who reveiwed: electrcmouse4ever, dollymixrocoutloud and Kefka v1

Ash and Misty were sat together pouring over a piece of paper. The plans for saving the gym.

They had read as many law books as they could, but could not find a rule that would stop the gym being demolished.

"It can't be done" Misty said in a defeted voice. "It's impossible"

"Maybe if we say that the judge was unfair" said Ash his face scrooed up with concentration.

"No that wouldn't work, the judge was an offical inspector" said Misty desperatly

They worked for hours and hours reading dull books they had never even heard of. Trying to find a loop hole in some law or other or other wise trying to find a reason for the gym not to be demolished.

Misty stared down at the twelth book "A history of water gyms and there sucesses"

The heat of the room was making her feel very drousy.

_"The first gym was made in 1666. _

Misty's head throbed

_It's first leader was Sir Arthur who was the best pokemon trainer of his time._

She felt her eyelids droop

_But after only a few weeks after it had been made the great fire of London began and it was burnt down completly._

_But after only a few weeks after it had been made the great fire of London began and it was burnt down conpletly._

_But after only a fe..._

The book fell to the floor with a loud bang as Misty's hand went limp and her head lumped against the wall.

She was asleep.

* * *

Misty woke up with a jolt. On her watch it read 3:30. 

It was a Saturday Afternoon

"Oh no" she grouned.

Misty hastaly picked up another book But Ash stopped her.

" Misty your exuarsted" Ash said "Why don't you give it a rest for a bit"

"But Ash,"Misty Protested "They are going to demolish the Gym tomorrow, tomorrow!!"

" Misty calm down" Ash said weakly. He could tell that Misty was in one of her tempers.

"CALM DOWN!!" screamed Misty "Ash they are getting rid of the gym and we havent found a way to stop it!!"

"We" Ash repeted his temper rising "we!!! Its been me doing all the work here, you just drop off to sleep every other miniute!"

"Are you saying I don't care about the gym" Misty said almost hysterical

"Well it looks like it" Ash retorted

Misty stared at Ash, for a second Ash thought she was going to hit him. But she turned and fleed up the stairs. Ash desticly heard her sob.

Ash sighed. There was no point going to comfort her now. As much as he hated it, ash know that there was no way they were going to find a way to save the gym. He had done all he could.

He turned around and walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon characters

**Misty**

Misty tossed and turned in her sleep. She staired at the clock not taking the time in at all. All she new that it was only a few hours till morning. The morning.

She pulled the covers over her head hoping that when she came everything would be as it should be. Underneath the covers it was hot and suficating. Throwing the covers off herself Misty ran out of her room. It was too hot. Far to hot. She had to get out of the house. Somewhere where she could breath.

The saticfying cool air hit her face like a cold drink. She breathed deeply. The sweet air filling her lungs. Misty sat on the grass the moon shining down on her. Watching over her.

Misty sighed a long deep sigh full of all the sadness and misery which she had felt during the week.

She carefuly rested her head on the soft grass tickling her face and stared up at the sky. Stars twinkled down from the sky, like pinpricks of light from a far away city.

How Misty wished a that moment she could be whisked off into a different galaxy, a different world just to get away from this one.

It had all gone wrong. It was not meant to be like this. She had belived that she would be the best gym leader in the world. But nothing had seemed to work out right.

Some quiet liting music reach her from a house somewhere above her head

Misty was so exhuased. Everything had been so stressful latly and she had not a second to relax in the past few weeks. She just wanted to rest her head on the ground and sink into it.Get away from the world for just a second so she could relax.

The air was so fresh. The music so calming and the grass was so soft on her head.

And dispite the worry of tommorow Misty drifted into a peaceful sleep without troubled dreams of what was soon to come.

But as Misty sleeped the world around her seemed to tense as it waited for the hours of the morning.

* * *

**Ash**

Ash lay in his bed troubled. He knew that Misty must have been really stressed about the gym and all that when she had yelled at him that night. But it still hurt him inside whenever he remembered it.

Why did he like Misty so much." Misty is just a friend nothing else" he told himself over and over again. Ash banged his head on the back of the bed in frustration. Somehow that didn't help.

How come he just keeped thinking of her. They had been friends since they were little, but so what?

Ash groaned. His head was full of to many un wanted thoughts, and it also hurt. "So much for banging your head on a wooden board" He thought moodily.

* * *

**Daisy**

Daisy bag and suitcases were now finally loaded it the car. It was atight squeeze but it had all managed to fit in somehow.

She looked down the road at the dark sea the moon reflected in the waves crashing against the rocks, reminding her of her beutiful gym back home.

How May had longed to get home back to Cerulean City and to see all the pokemon again. She wondered vagly how Misty was getting on.

A door slamed to the right of her making her jump. She closed the boot of the car and got in. It had been a great holiday and with Tracy it had made it the best time in her life but she was glad to be going back home

The car engine started and went round the corner.

* * *

**7 o clock in the morning**

Misty awoke. For a few seconds she did not know where she was, but it came back to her all to soon.

It was today. But so what if the gym was knocked down they could build a know one.

But the pokemon where still in the gym!! Misty had completly forgotten. They had spent all their time trying to save the gym she had completly forgoten about the pokemon, her pokemon. Were they ok? "They can't have starved to death can they?" thought Misty desperatly.

The gym would be knocked down with the pokemon still inside it and no one wuld ever realise.

How could she have been so stupid?!

Misty tried to swallow the panic that was welling up inside her but was un- able to .

She had to get to the gym before it was knocked down. To warn them.

"But the gym is on the other side of town" thought Misty desperatly

And then she ran, Without thinking , she ran as she had never run before. She had to get to the gym, before, before they, before it was to late...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon characters

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic you are cooler than oranges!! And a big thanks to yo836 who reviewed first!!! Now on with the story

A small crowd had already gathered outside the gym as Misty ran past. The feeling in her legs had gone ages ago. Only the thought of what lay ahead kept her going. She sprinted through the crowd oblivious to the catcalls a rude comments around her. No one wanted the gym to go and in there opinion it was Misty's fault

She finally managed to make it to the front of the crowd. The inspectors were not her yet. She still had time.

She rushed to the door of the gym it was locked. People were shouting at her as she fumbled for the keys in her bag.

It seemed to take on age to get the keys out and open the door with shaking fingers. She still had time. Misty hurtled into the gym. The pokemon lay before her. How on earth was she going to get these pokemon out? Water pokemon. She could not take them out one by one in buckets!

She had to tell them so they would not knock it down with the pokemon it inside the gym.

Then from outside she heard the sound of some huge machine coming towards her and the gym. She was frozen with fright. Surly they would realize. The door was still open. Misty ran towards it...

* * *

Ash arrived just as the bulldozer was slowly rumbling towards the gym. He quickly scanned the crowds for Misty but her face did not stick out anywhere. 

Ash noticed that the door to the gym was open. The key still in the lock. It took a while for it to dawn on Ash before it came to him what Misty was doing.

Obviously no one else had noticed though as the budozer was still making its path towards the gym.Then someone jumped out of the veiacle and walked towards the door.

Ash breathed a sigh of releif. They had realized that Misty was in there.

But just after he had looked away, the door was shut and the key turned in it's locked. The inspector stood back to admire his work.

One of the crew for the bulldozer came up to him. " is everything allright" the man questioned.

" yes everything is fine, I was just cheaking that everything was out of the gym" the inspector said holding up the keys

The crew man noded, but when he had turned away, just before an evil smile twisted over the inspectors face

The inspector gave the door an experimental push. It did not budge. Satisfied he walked back to the railings separating the people from the gym

Now he would get his own back on that Misty girl forever. Soon he would have his revenge which he had meant to get ten years ago…..

* * *

Ash stared as the inspector came back from the gym doors and keys jangling in his right had and a gleeful expression on his face. Looking at it made Ash feel that everything was right. 

Once again he scanned the crowds for Misty. He should have been able to spot her imedialtly as she always seemed to stand out in the crowd. Ash's feeling of unease increased.

Now the bulldozer dozer was advancing towards the gym which seemed to tremble in its wake. Ash jumped over the barrier and ran towards the inspector.

" Where's Misty" Ash said without bothering to even tell the inspector he was there. He spun around on the spot to glare at Ash.

" What do you want you little twerp" the inspector snarled between gritted. He would not let this kid get in the way of his plans he was so close now.

" Where is she," Ash repeated

" Well put it this way, you won't be seeing your little girlfriend for a very long time" He shot back at Ash

Ash turned a bright shade of scarlet. "she's not my girlfriend," Ash mumbled

"well whether she is or not it won't matter in a few minutes. Officer this boy is past the bondry, may you ascorted him back"

A police officer took Ash by the hand and atemtided to drag him back but Ash held his ground. "What do you mean?" Ash said , but he had a terrible feeling that he already knew.

The inspector just smiled at Ash which just made him more infuriated and also spook the truththat Ash's hunch was right. " You get her out of there" His voice was barly a whisper but the inspctor still caught every word clearly. "NOW"

But the police officer was already dragging ash away from the inspector, he was now hardly in hearing distance. "**What the hell do you think you're doing?**" Ash screamed lungs almost bursting but the inspctor just turned away. Ash struggled fruitlessly but to no avail. The police ma's grip was begining to cut into his wrist.

" Stop the bulldozer there's a girl in there" Ash shouted. The crowd fell silent soon to be replaced by frightened muttering. People turned to each other panic on there faces. One woman in the crowd fainted. And that was all it needed to start them off. The crowd surged forward towards the gym.

* * *

Misty ran to the door of the gym, jumping over emty boxes of food as she went. The door was now in sight, "just a little further" Misty told herself over and over again. 

She ran full pelt towards the door, not slowing as she drew near. Just as she thought she was about to be free ... BANG

Misty tried to stand up dazed. White dots were popping in and out of her head. Shaking it she unsteadaly stood up still woozy.

She pushed at the door. Nothing. She tried again. Still Nothing. She tried to look out of the window but was made harder by the rain now beginning to fall. The bulldozer was coming closer, ever closer. Misty banged on the window tring to swallow here panic. Surly someone would rea;ize she was here.

Then she spotted Ash in the rioting crowd

* * *

Ash glanced at the gym josuled by the frenzied crowd. Misty. Ash tried to move forward. to get to her but the crowd just sweeped him back. he tried and tried but could not get a step closer to the gym. 

" **MISTY**" Ash screamed "**MISTY**". There was nothing he could do. " Don't think that Ash, Don't even think, just concentrate on what you have do do" Ash tried to puch away his un biden thoughts. "** MISTY**" Ash shouted over the lashing rain and the noise of the crowd.

Ash managed to get a few meters forward but then was knocked down as the crowd was out of control. he curled up into a ball tring to protect himslef. he could taste blood in his mouth. " MISTY". His head was swimming his vision un focused. "MISTY"

" misty..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon characters

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody. This might be the last chapter. or it might not (dont you dare! THIS BETTER NOT BE THE LAST ONE! Ask Jolena for help on the mushy stuff! ) Danni you have been on my acount again!!!

Daisy sat in Tracy's sofa. She had decided not to go back to the gym yet, she wanted to spent some more time with Tracy before she went back. When she got back to work at the gym she would have hardly any time to see him anymore.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Tracy called from the kitchen. "How many times did I have to tell him," Daisy thought. "This was the third time today. He seemed to be really nervous around me"

"No, i'm fine," Dasiy replied wearily. " What was wrong with him".

Finally Tracy came into the living room. He sat down on the side of the sofa with a strange look in his eye. Daisy eyed him. He was begining to creep her out.

Finally he came and sat down next to her, and put his arm round her. Dasiy was about to move away, but thought better of it and relaxed in his arms. She felt happier than she had in years.

Tracy still had that look in his eye. like he wanted to say or do something but something was holding him back.

Dasiy began to feel very hot all of a sudden. The scilence was growing and it made her feel uncomftable. Finally she could stand it no longer.

"Tracy, whats the matter?" asked Dasiy quietly. Still he justed staired at her. Now she was getting really annouyed.

"Whats got into you today", Daisy said exsarsperated. " Your've been acting really weird latly and it's beginning to creep me out!" Tracy was still looking at her. What was his problem!

Turning round she picked up her coat and stormed out the door. Just as she was passing Tracy's house she caught a glimce of his face. He was still sitting in the same position as last time. Just looking at him made Dasiy feel sadness wash over her body.

She was about to turn back and apolagize but thought against it. She did not feel like being with Tracy at the moment. She was just walking down the road when Tracy came hearing out of the house and towards Dasiy.

" Tracy, what..."

" No time, Dasiy come here, now!"

Daisy did not need telling twice. By the urgency in Tracy's voice she could tell this was no joke. Hand in hand they sprinted back to wards the house.

Only once they were in the living room did Tracy finally let go of Dasiy's hand. They stood there for amoment catching there breath. Only when the stitch in her stomach had gone did Dasiy take in the room. It seemed the same as always. Nothing burnt, nothing damaged. The same as she had left it a few seconds ago.

Why had Tracy brought her back here? He had seemed really urget back then. Was this his idea of a joke?

Just as Daisy turned to round on him she caught sight of the T.V. Something that seemed vaguly familier.

_At 7:30 this morning the cerulean city gym was demolished as it failed it's inspection taken a week before. The people of the city were against this cause. Soon the peaceful protesters were turning violent and pepole began to get hurt. We were informed that pokemon were still inside the gym when it collapsed. There has also been the case of a missing girl whos name has not been identified yet. There are rumours going round that she was in the gym when it was knocked down. The police have know roped off the area. Anyone with any news or infomation should go to the police imediatly. We will keep you updated with more news later._

Tracy turned to dasiy. He was not sure to say a word of comfort or warning. But he did not have to make up his mind.

Dasiy was already gone

* * *

A/N: It was not the last one !!!!! please reveiw!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon characters

A/N; this is only going to be a shot chapter as i have alreading updated today. Enjoy!

**7:30 Misty**

_The glass was beginning to steam up as her breath heated it reapetedly again and again as she yelled herself horse. Trying to get someones atention. She knew there must be over exists to the gym but could not bring herself to go. The pokemon were still inside and there would be no way she could get them all at once. She could get a few out. but then how could she just leave the rest to die._

_The bulldozer was still looming towards the gym, it's shadow now covering part of it. She had to do something fast. noone was going to notice her now. The police officers were now openly attacking people in there vain atemped to calm them down!._

_She would on;y have a few minutes to get out. It was either her escaping. alone. or her staying her with the pokemon to die. Misty turned from the door and ran. Hating herself every step of the way. She ran into the main part of the gym._

_The pokemon were terrified there eyes wide. All they could her was a noise like rumbling thunder, crashing towards them like a tidal wave about to engulf them. Most of them could not even run, let alone escape. pyduck was runnig around in circles waving his arms madly. Corsala was squeaking in fright and squirtle was trembling in his shell._

_Misty couldn't leave them she just couldn't. "Keep going Misty there's nothing you can " she told her self over and over again. Her legs felt like lead. "Keep going" They moved mecanically forward as if Misty had no control over them._

_"I CAN'T DO IT !" she sreamed. Misty feel to her knees. Every time she tried to move the pokemon hrld her back. Her life was back there. She could just not abandon it. But was that all her life?_

_Then the thought, the image folwed in her mind, something that was worth living for, someone she had to live for. New strengh surged through her body like electic fire. A desire to live. A purpose._

_Misty's legs carried her faster than she had ever run before. she only just managed to stop by the back door of the gym. she flung it open and sprinted, flat out. Un hearing, un seeing to the chaos going on behind her._

_Her will drove her on. Until she thought she was far enough away from the gym did she stop and turn aroud. She gad not realized how far she had come. But never the less she could still see the gym clearly, its vived outlime._

_Then suddenly it was gone to be replaced by a huge sandstorm of dust and rubble. Like a meanacing cloud it was swept towards her at alarming speed._

_And then it was there._

_ I__t was around her_

_ in her_

_ englufing her_

_ smothering her_

_drownig her_

_ choking_

_coughing_

_ spluttering_

_ writhing_

_twisting_

_shouting_

_crying_

_ screaming..._

And then it was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon characters

It was the next day. The day after the gym had been demolished. Ash had been there all day and all the night. The police had tried to send him away but he refused. piont blank. So they let him stay. Just as long as he stayed behind the roped off area.

Lots of ambulences had come and gone with injured people on strechers none of whom where Misty, but he know they wouldn't. Misty had been inside the gym when it had collapsed and during that mass of dust and sand. It had seemed like it had gone for miles. sweeping the whole town. But Ash could not help himself. Everytime time he saw a girl lying on a strecher he could not help hoping that by some slim chance it was Misty.

The inspectors were still there too. They were evil Ash thought. They knew that Misty was in there. They must have known. But why would they hate Misty? Ash was angry and confused at the same time, but every time he spotted them and went over they seemed to diserpear from sight. they were avoiding him.

Dasiy had avived at about half an hour afterwards and had been by Ash's side all the time asking the same questions over and over again. Basicly she was just getting on Ash's nerves.

" So could you just go over what happened one more time" said Dasiy.

" How many times Dasiy, I told you all I know was that i saw her in the gym while the bulldozer was already going towards the gym" Ash said exaursperated for umtenth time. Then at the look on Dasiy's face, he added.

"I didn't mean it like that, There was still plenty of time to get out"

" but you said that the door was locked" Dasiy said softly

Ash did not answer. He did not want to tell Dasiy the answer. and he did not want himself to hear him say it. Ash could not bear to think about it let alone say it. He did not want to say the truth.

Ash had tried to comfort Dasiy, but there was no point. Tracy was already doing that, and was doing a much better job he had done. Ash was almost certain there was something going on between them.

The police had not yet searched the rubble that was once and gym and Ash was not to sure whether he wanted them to or not. He could not stand the suspence but he did not want to find what was under that rubble.

Ash sat down he did not want to think about what happened and what might happen next. He did not want to think as it brought so many questions and emotions in his head that he just could not handle, and a pain so intense it hurt.

Ash lay down on the dusty grass exuarsted. Not that he had been doing much exsercise but the constant battle that had been raging inside his head left him tired and confused.

He lay his head down and stared at the sky. It was somehow calming. Ash tried not to think. Ash tried to think of nothing, and realised he was trying to hard.

Ash relaxed his body and let nothingness wash over him

* * *

A/N: I know this is short but oh well, please please review. you know you want to!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon characters

A/N: Thnax for all your reviews, I know your mad at me for not updating for ages, but here is the next chapter, so please read...

* * *

_...The bulldozer was getting closer and closer to the gym. he could see Misty frantic face at the glass calling his name. He could not hear her but could imagine it. Desperate and terrified. _

_He had made it to the fence now. Where the police were stopping people coming passed. He volted over the top of it. He was nearly there now. Just alittle futher. Misty had gone from the door now. He hoped she was going to be o.k. Almost there. _

_Then Ash felt a strong arm grip his. He twisted round in pain to see the inspector dragging him backwards towards the crowd._

_Ash struggled hopelessly trying desperatly to move forwards. But it was impossible. _

_Tears of frustration came to his eyes but they were soon forgotten when a __colossal_ _boom rang out from behind him. Ash's head moved so fast that his neck clicked but he did not care. He did not care about anything at the moment except Misty. _

_The gym was now colappsing before his eyes. The inspector had let go of him without out Ash realising and he saw that he was on his knees. He tried to get up but however hard willed his legs to move they would not obey._

_And now he was shouting, crying Misty's name to the wind oblivious to his surrondings... Misty... Misty...Misty_

"MISTY!" Ash woke up with a start his face hot but drenched with cold sweat.

He breathed a long deep sigh. This had been going on for over a week now, every night. The same old nightmare.

Since..the incident, of the gym, Ash had spent most days just moping about at home, not doing much, actually not really doing anything. There seemed no point in doing anything anyway, he got no enjoyment out of it.

Thinkimg back, he had always taken Misty for granted, but only now, when he was never going to be with her again did he realise it for himself. All the things they had never done together, all the things they had never said to each other, they were all imposisble now.

Ash lay on his bed, with despair and hopelessness as his ownly company. He would have been crying, if he had any tears left to shed. Instead there was a hollow feeling inside, which was slowly filling up with depression, sorrow, confusion, hurt... but somewhere there was still hope. Hope that Misty and him...could still be together, that Misty wasn't really dead.

"Get over it Ash, Misty's dead" That was something he said everyday to himself. He hated saying those words, but _he had to. _He had to get back to reality, and leave his dream world behind.

But when Misty was still alive he had a dream world. He would slip into it every night. Where he and Misty would be together, not just as friends, something stronger, more powerful...love. But it was just a childish fantasy. But sometimes when Ash was lying in bed late at night, when sleep would not come, he wondered whether Misty had the same dream world as him. Then maybe, _just, maybe,_ they could make their dream world a reality.

But Misty was not alive. She had died, and with her so had Ash's dream world, and any reality with it.

Ash tried to remember the last time he had spoken to her. It seemed years away. He had argued with her, not realising that these were going to be his final words to her. The tears were flowing now, he couldn't hold them back anymore.

Why? _why? _That seemed to be all he could think.Why did the gym have to be demolished in the first place? Why Misty? Why Him? It happened all the time on the news, people dying, people hurting. It had never been so real to him until now.

Why did his last words have to be in an argument? Why did he have to argue with Misty? Why couldn't he just talk to her once more? Just a sentence, anything! He needed to speak to her, to tell her the truth, everything, he wanted to pour out his feelings to her, he wanted to tell her that... "I LOVE YOU!" Ash screamed. And as he said it, it seemed to become clear to him. He loved Misty, _properly_ loved her, a love that drew Ash to her like some kind of magnatism. That was the love he felt for her.

I love you. The thing he had wanting to tell her for longer than he could remember. And now it was too late, he had had his chance. But he would give up his life for a second one.

Why couldn't he have just one more chance? Why couldn't he just have one more day with her? One more hour? One more minute? One more second? One more comforting word? A touch of her hand. The glint of happiness in her eyes. A smile, a hug a...Kiss.

Ash was now sobbing harder than ever. He loved Misty, but did she fell the same? He needed to know the answer.

But it was too late.

Misty was gone.

* * *

When Ash's crying had finally subsided, he lay still, his head smothered in his pillow as if to escape the world. But he knew that he could not escape the world forever. 

But without Misty, he did not feel he could come out of his shell. He had never been as strong as her. It was always her to lead the way. A lump came to Ash's throat again, he did not want to start crying again, so instead he whispered into his pillow:

_"I can't to it Misty"_

_"I can't do it without you"_

_"Please Misty"_

_"Please"_

_"Please"_

_"I love you Misty"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"

* * *

_A/N: I know i have not updated for months. My heart justed wasn't in it then. I probably don't deserve any reviews, but if you have anything to say about this chapter please review! 


End file.
